


The Downpour Outside

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete's walking Patrick home from their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Downpour Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the tumblr prompt:
> 
> "Imagine person A walking person B home from their first date. It begins to rain and, overcome with how beautiful B is, A leans B up against a lamppost and gently kisses B."

"I had fun." The younger of the two men walking down the street says. "Thank you." He flashes the darker man a smile and links their fingers together. 

Pete feels giddy as their hands join and, with a grin at Patrick, asks, "So, a second date?" Patrick nods and ducks his head shyly, a blush invading the pale skin.

They walk along for a while, Patrick humming a nameless tune. He begins to sing softly, Bowie, and Pete's enamored with his voice. He's always been in awe of the younger boy's voice. Pete squeezes his hand every so often and is pleased when Patrick returns the gesture. Patrick's hand is smaller than his and Pete finds their hands fit together perfectly. Fifteen minutes from Patrick's house it begins to sprinkle, ten minutes from his house it begins to rain.

Pete stops and fumbles with the zipper of his jacket, unzipping it and shrugging it off. Patrick watches him with questioning blue-green eyes, shivering. He hadn't worn a jacket like Pete had insisted, he hadn't thought the movie theater would be cold. He looks gorgeous in the rain but Pete doesn't really want his boyfriend to get sick.

The older of the two hands his jacket wordlessly to the younger. Patrick frowns and attempts to hand it back, shaking his head. "No, Pete, it's your jacket and you should wear it." 

"No, Lunchbox. I want you to wear it." Pete argues, crossing his arms and refusing to take it back. They argue a little bit more until Patrick gives in, probably deciding that wearing a jacket was better than getting wet, and pulls it on.

It's a little big on him, the black and gray striped jacket. Patrick's smaller than Pete, though heavier, fat on his stomach, hips, and thighs. Pete would always roll the sleeves up but Patrick let them cover his hands. Pete steals his hat and tries to pull the hood over his head. Patrick laughs and does so, his messy hair covered by the fabric. He hands Patrick back his hat and he holds it, clutching it close. The jacket makes him look even smaller, more diminutive than he already is.

"Thank you." Patrick tells him, looking up at him with a smile in his eyes. Pete sucks in a breath at the sight of the younger boy. Blue-green eyes wide and soft, lips and cheeks pink, his hair curling out from underneath the hood. The fact he's wearing Pete's jacket is even better. He's so beautiful it nearly makes Pete dizzy.

Pete steps forward and Patrick licks his full, pink lips. "You," he starts, swallowing hard. "I want," he struggles with words, not knowing what to say. "Can I kiss you?"

To his relief, Patrick nods, just a little too fast. He steps forward a bit more until he's a few inches from Patrick's mouth. Patrick's eyes flutter in anticipation and Pete puts trembling hands on his hips. He wants to strip Patrick of his clothes and study every inch of him, starting with the skin under his hands. But it's too soon, Patrick's young and pretty and virginial and Pete's slept with every other person he met. He couldn't mess this up

"Stop thinking. Just kiss me." Patrick's voice interrupts his dark thoughts. Pete obliges, moving forward and connecting their lips gently. It's their first kiss and all Pete can think of is how soft and full Patrick's lips are. Patrick's hands moves, arms curling around his neck. He drops his hat to hold onto him better and that surprises him because Patrick loves that hat.

Pete finds out that Patrick is an extremely good kisser. He breaks the kiss and looks around, nearly crying in relief when he sees the lamppost. He backs Patrick up until his back hits the lamppost and Patrick looks at him with an intense gaze. Pete ducks his head and kisses him again, ignoring the way they're getting soaked.

Pete breaks the kiss again and moves, ghosting his lips over Patrick's pale neck. Patrick whimpers when he presses his lips against the base of his neck. "Pete," he begins breathlessly. "It's raining."

"Really?" Pete asks sarcastically, kissing his jaw. "I hadn't noticed." Patrick's arms tighten around his neck and in return Pete digs his fingers into his hips, loving the give underneath his fingers.

"You should stay over. I don't want you to get sick." Patrick murmurs and Pete feels his pants tighten painfully. He groans against the pale neck, nodding. "My moms out of town."

They break apart, albeit reluctantly, and twine their hands together. Patrick nearly forgets his hat and grabs it at the last second. They run to Patrick's house, Patrick laughing as Pete drags him along. Patrick fumbles with his key before unlocking the door, heading inside. Pete follows him and shuts the door before putting hands on Patrick's hips. Patrick leans back against him and hums. "Bed." He whispers.

Pete follows him to his bedroom and strips his clothes off, hating the wet feel. Patrick does so as well, much more shy about it and slips pajamas on. They crawl into his twin, Pete spooning against Patrick. He's close to falling off the edge but he doesn't mind because everytime he strokes the soft skin underneath Patrick's shirt he makes a soft content noise.

Pete buried his face in Patrick's neck and breathes him in. Patrick turns over and they're nose to nose, a smile on his face. Pete turns into his back and Patrick lays his head on his chest, throwing his arm across Pete's waist. He wraps his arm around Patrick, resting his head on his lower back. Their legs tangle together and they're as close as two people can be. Pete loves it.

"Today was a lot of fun." Patrick murmurs against his chest. "I'd like a second date."

Pete snickers and Patrick lifts his head, an unspoken question in his eyes. "I mean, I'd hope so, considering you invited me to bed." He teases, watching Patrick's cheek color bright red.

"That's for our next date." Patrick tells him quietly, laying his head back down. Pete continues snickering until Patrick grumbles, "Shut up and cuddle with me."

He can't really refuse.

**Author's Note:**

> you can send me prompts or request fics at centurese.tumblr.com!


End file.
